SinrePedia
Welcome to The wiki about what goes on in Sinrebirths mind that since 23:59, 23 September 2008 ; The Sith * Sith Empire * Darth Insipid * Darth Solari * One Sith * Dominion of Darkness ; Galactic Conflicts * True Sith War * Mandalorian Conflict * Shattered Galaxy Crisis * Miranda Crisis * Force Cold War }} In the beginning the ABYverse was created with the intent to give a shared collaborative playground in which multiple fan groups on the Jedi Council Forums that, up to that point, had existed almost entirely in parallel. Sinrebirth was its initial creator, but no one individual, no individual group, truly has claim to it. At its inception the New Sith Order, the Guardians of Light, the Templars of Twilight, and other groups were all in existance and all took part. The goal was for everyone to grow it, contribute to it, and keep it going. From 2007 till roughly this month, no individual, no group had laid claim to the ABYverse, and the contents and contributions to it. That is, until the Eternal Sith Empire wiki came into existence attempting to lay claim to all of creation. Even Sinrebirth when presented with the proclamations made by those behind that wiki responded with “Our ABYverse?” It has become apparent that such open collaboration cannot exist in the shadow of the egos and vendettas that exist in the hearts and minds of individuals there. To that end, myself (Kahn_Iceay), Sinrebirth, and others, will be forming the “ABYverse-One Canon Project”, a group open to individuals who at any point in the past have contributed to the previous ABYverse, excluding those of that Wiki, as they have made it clear they do not, nor can they, be involved in such collaboration equally. The goal of this project will be to establish a new ABYverse canon, coinciding with the One-Canon project in order to bring the ABYverse in-line with the modern Star Wars canon and fandom. To facilitate this change, we will first be issuing a request: A comprehensive list of characters, locations, events, etc that members of this wiki do not wish to have associated with the ABYverse anymore. Alternatively you can mark any pages on the associated wikis that you deem to fit this with the delete template so that we can review them and make the necessary changes, and deletions. We also continue to request that they remove any characters, locations, events, etc of the previously mentioned groups and individuals who do not wish to be associated with the ESE wiki, and that in the future reach out to each individual. Going forward we will be contacting individuals relating to their content in the ABYverse’s future, as well as keeping records of such, as conversations between myself and others have confirmed that certain pages being claimed as ‘without permission’ on Sinrepedia were indeed done with permission, but individuals are taking advantage of the fact that the form of message sharing used to give that permission doesn't exist anymore. We will however not argue those points, they can have their Eternal Sith Empire wiki and everything relevant to it, but only that. The rest of the playground, created for everyone else, in which everyone else enjoyed equally and without claims of sole ownership, doesn’t belong there, especially without the express permission of each individual involved. Good luck with your endeavors Sincerely the undersigned, Kahn_Iceay, Co-Founder; Templars of Twilight Kev-Mas Colcha, Co-Founder; Templars of Twilight Dade Leviathan, Co-Founder; Templars of Twilight Sinrebirth, Founder, Sinrepedia, The One-Canon Initiative Zandoran Celix/Darth Hades, Contributor To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The Imperial Remnant, was the faction comprising what remained of the Galactic Empire following the collapse of the functioning government after the Battle of Ord Cantrell, but more specifically following the reunification of the Deep Core warlords by Admiral Natasi Daala and the subsequent campaigns of expansion and stability under Gilad Pellaeon between 12 ABY and 13 ABY. The entity negotiated a peace treaty in 19 ABY to the New Republic, but the Imperial Core continued to fight on...Read the Article The Special Operations Armor of Imperial Special Operation Knights reflected their nature and duty to the Emperor. Where a Knight was his Emperor's Hands, a SpecOps Knight was his Eyes, Ears, Hands, and an extension of his will. They operated much like the Shadow Guards of the past. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse